Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (676 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (649 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (637 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (571 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (506 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (506 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (499 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (486 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (484 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (482 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (463 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (454 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (431 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (430 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (427 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (407 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (406 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (406 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (400 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (398 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (389 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (385 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (385 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (384 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (375 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (374 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (371 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (362 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (352 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (351 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (325 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (321 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (315 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (312 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (310 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (309 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (304 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (302 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (302 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (302 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (302 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (301 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (300 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (297 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (292 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (289 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Kramer (286 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (285 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (283 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (281 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (281 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (280 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (273 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (265 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (262 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (261 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (260 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (259 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (258 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (256 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (254 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (247 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (247 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (246 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (243 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (241 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (240 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (238 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (236 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (236 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (236 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (232 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (232 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (231 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (229 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (227 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (225 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (223 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (221 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (220 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (220 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (219 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (219 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (218 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (218 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (218 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (218 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (217 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (217 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (217 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (217 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (217 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (215 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (213 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (213 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (212 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (211 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (209 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia